Your Hannah Montana?
by ElliotxSarah4Life
Summary: miley tells oliver she is hannah montana...what happenes...read duh! lolz...this is a story about an endless love and tragic death...lolz jk but it may happen!
1. You're Who?

You're Hannah Montana?

Summery: this is the story of how Miley tells Oliver she is Hannah Montana…she is afraid he will love her still…but when she finds out he does...this is a story about an endless love and a tragic death…Haha just kidding around…though it may lead to that idk yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Mitchel Musso, or even the lyrics to who said!!

Miley was waiting for Oliver to come to Hannah Montana's heart break rescue "Ha. Look at him, wrong person Oliver!" Miley thought to herself. As Oliver realized he had the wrong person he quickly walked away. Once he recognized the blonde hair popping up from the Teen Magazine he knew it was Hannah Montana. "H…h…hi Hannah" Oliver managed to spit out. Miley realized it was Oliver going all gaga over her she poked her head out from over the mag. "hey look, it's the kid from the moon roof…look at you all upside right!!" Miley spoke in her Hannah voice. She was popping gum pretty loud…Oliver hated gum and she knew it. "Uhh…uhh you chew cum…I didn't know that…ummm…I am uh sorry about your break up." Oliver said really awkwardly.

------

Hey I hope that y'all liked the first chapter…reviews make me happy and when I am happy I update faster…I LOVE U MITCHEL MUSSO!!!! Lol awkward huh?!? Yeah I kno! Cupcakes make me happy 2!! Lol!


	2. Anger strikes!

CHAPTER 2!! Yay!

"Haha. Yeah…I love to chew gum…that's not a problem is it?!?" Miley said hoping he said it was."No...No it's not a problem…my love is bigger them my disgust" Oliver said, but he was diffidently lying. "Uh! What does it take with you?!?" Miley took a breath then continued, "You and Hannah Montana are NEVER going to be together!!" Miley said then just realized what she yelled in his face. "Why don't I have a chance?" Oliver said with tons of heartbreak in his voice. "Because" said Miley griping her wig. "I am Hannah, me Miley…your best friend?" Oliver just kissed her that's all he did. Once he finished he just looked at her. "what was that?!?" Miley said "I…I…I…don't know" oliver said." I am really sorry Miley…I don't know what just happened." Oliver said just waiting for her to slap him. "Save it! You know what you just did Oliver!!" Miley yelled then stormed or like nothing happened, Oliver couldn't believe it. He had never seen her that mad before. He hated seeing her mad. Though he had never seen it. Lilly walked up behind Oliver and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Wow Ollie what did you do." Lilly said "got my heart broken that's what I did!!!" oliver yelled and walked to the beach.


	3. And so the truth comes out

Hey guys. This is my second fan fiction. I really like writing. Poor Oliver! Yeah. Well I feel horrible for making them fight!! But I had too. It will all come together in the end Moliver!

Disclaimer: guys this is the last time I am putting this because like some of us would not be writing fan fics but books if we owned Hannah Montana!

"Gosh. How did this happen?" Lilly thought. Then logged on to AIM.

Sk8rGirl has logged on. SmilesLoveMiles has logged on. OliverzHott has logged on.

Sk8rGirl: hey milez! U kk?

SmilesLoveMiles: yea. I'm just peachy.

OliverzHott: hey milez. I am sorry.

SmilesLoveMiles: no your not oliver. If you are prove it to me.

OliverzHott: how miley?

SmilesLoveMiles: well y did u kiss me?

Sk8rLilly: U KISSED HER!?!

SmilesLoveMiles: yea, he did

OliverzHott: I love you milez.

SmilesLoveMiles: HUH?!? I…I…I have to go guys…Oliver y don't ya come ova kk?

OliverzHott: kk ttyl

OliverzHott has signed off

SmilesLoveMiles has signed off.

A little while later Oliver showed up at miley's. They just kind of looked at each other.

Until one of them couldn't take the silence any longer. "oliver, why did you say what you did, you know that you shouldn't say that kind of stuff if you don't mean it." Miley said. She was pretty disappointed that he more then likely did not mean it. "but I did miley. You more then anyone should know that." Oliver said. Miley did not believe this.

--

hey guys how do you like my third chapter…I don't think its very good but at least review! Thx guys! Xoxo miley


	4. SRRY GUYS! authors note

Authors note…srry guys….I haven't been getting many reviews do y'all like the story? Well couldya let a girl kno plz because I won't continue f y'all don't like it!!


	5. maybe there is hope

A/N: this is the last chapter

"Oliver I don't know if I should believe you." Miley said. "Miles you really should." Oliver spoke. "Fine but can you prove it to me?" with that Oliver pulled out a diamond necklace and earring set. Handed it to miley. Miley opened it and gasped at the fact that he really did love her. With that she gave him a really big hug and was able to peep out, "I love you too oliver".

A/n: guys I know this was short…but I really really really didn't like it at all!!! So now I'm going to make a Christmas one!!! Yay me! If you have ideas please please please review and tell me!! That would be wonderful!


End file.
